


Cel's [NSFW]BillDip Library

by Sona_Boobelle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AUs, Anal Sex, BillDip, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, some underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sona_Boobelle/pseuds/Sona_Boobelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got them smut and fluff and other stuff. BillDip library, baby. （・◇・）</p><p>Smut version. Idefk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\\(//∇//)\  
The boy whimpered as the other pulled out. He was a mess. His frame sprinkled with hickeys with his hair damp with sweat against his forehead. His knees managed to close, knocking against each other awkwardly, some futile attempt to hide his exposed self. 

The other thought it was cute, how shy the boy was being all of the sudden. 

" Want another round ? " 

" Y-yes master. "

He grinned.   
" Spread your legs, pet. " 

Dipper did as told, a heavy layer of red frosting his face and ears, why he had agreed, perhaps to please the other, this was just vile. Anxiety fluttered within him as the demon gripped his thighs, but the tension soon ceased as the other leaned forward to kiss at his neck, nipping the skin gently. The boy showed appreciation, his head lolling to the side with a soft gasp. 

" You're adorable Pine-tree. "  
Bill murmured into the other's ear, licking their ear-lobe then kissing them while lining up his cock to the boy's entrance. 

The boy was wary, but his exhaustion won over him. He responded to the kiss blandly, his lips rather being moved by Bill instead of him, their tongues licked at one another, which Dipper moaned softly at. Vile. The demon then pulled back, a ribbon of saliva connected between the two before Dipper managed to get his strength and wipe the saliva away with the back of his palm. 

" Precious. "  
The demon cooed before pushing himself into the boy. He licked his lips, watching the other beneath him whimper. Beautiful. 

" Nngh. . . "  
Dipper's eyes squeezed tight, with his hands balled up, clenching the bed-sheets. His legs hooked over the demon trembled, with his toes curled. This is vile. The boy mentally cursed himself, horrified of finding this pleasurable. 

" Look at me, Pine-tree. "  
Bill murmured, a hand reaching to brush away the bangs that had hidden the boy's eyes, his fingers then combing through the brown-locks affectionately. The boy inhaled, before looking up to the demon, their gazes locked. Hesitantly, Dipper gave a nod of his head, some signal as to continue. 

The thrusts were slow, the demon's eyes kept on the boy's face with every thrust. It was cute when their faces contort with pleasure. 

" A-ah. . . h-hah. "  
Gasps slipped out of the boy's mouth, their arms now wrapped around the demon's neck. The pace was a bit too slow for his liking though. Shit. 

" G-go faster. "

" What ? "

" . . . MASTER, please fuck me ha-gHAh-! "

The words were grounded out, rather spat out, but his hostility was replaced with a moan, for the demon had ranmed against his prostate. The demon's face flushed, his eyebrows knitted in concentration of pleasuring the both of them. 

" W-who do you belong to ? "

" H-haah. . . you m-master - "

" Who's allowed to touch you like this ? "

" Y-you ~ "  
The boy mewled, his senses blown with pleasure. He then let out a strangled moan, the demon brushing against his prostate again. 

" T-there ~ please m-mmH ~ "  
He pretty much wasn't in his right mind. Dipper moaned yet again, the demon angling his thrusts to hit the boy's prostate. The demon was close as well, his breathing harsh, the boy's sultry moaning was probably the main factor. Just a bit more. 

" P-pine-tree ~ "  
The demon wailed, burying his nose in the crook of the human's neck before coming with Dipper. Their bodies shook, Bill pulling out and collapsing onto the bed next to the boy. That was wonderful. 

Both were silent for a while, Dipper just staring into blank space until Bill nuzzled against his side. 

A murmured ' I love you ' against his chest, and a reply of the same, both dozed off. 

The end.


	2. Don't let them hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( • v • )  
> You can’t arrest me.

—

“ S-Stop ! ”

The boy stumbled over their words, hands prying at the larger ones that were already tugging off their undergarments. The child’s cheeks were dusted rosy, their breath coming as erratic and broken. A hand cupped the boy’s member and they promptly whimpered. They didn’t understand what was going on and was afraid, this was expected from a boy only the age of 6.

The hand molded to the child’s member didn’t pause on their intentions, advancing to stroking to gentle pumping. The boy mewls and squirms in the adult’s hold, eyebrows knitted. “ M-Mr. Pines… ”

“ Shh. Don’t need the others to hear, do we Bill ? “ The man murmurs into the kid’s light hair with ease, being taller than the other and having the boy on their lap. Bill just idly shakes their head, a bit dazed from the pleasure they’re receiving. 

” Mmh… Ah ! “ Bill moans, their eyes pinching shut as the latter would swipe their thumb over the tip, resulting in the younger to ejaculate. Short fuse, can’t blame them for being young though. The fluid would stream anemically, leaving the boy panting. Gross, the child makes a face at the fluid coating around their stomach and their teacher’s hand. Mr. Pines pays no mind, using a tissue to expurgate the filth. Bill only watches, silent. What happened ? What’s that stuff ? To answer their self-query, the boy collects a thin layer of the cum remaining with their thumb and brings it to their lips, licking it. A taste they couldn’t describe. 

Mr. Pines doesn’t say anything, but continues to clean up, tucking in the other with gentle hands. Bill could feel something hard rubbing against their butt, but says nothing of this. They’re feeling drowsy. ” I- w-want to go h-haaa-ome. “ A low yawn follows in the word ‘home.‘ 

A hand cards through the child’s hair and the boy only looks at the latter. ” Alright. “ Mr. Pines’ response is slow and quiet. 

It’s not long before Bill finds himself seated on one of the worn-down sofas within the main-office. The room smells like pencil-shavings and coffee. The adults in the vicinity are typing away on the keyboards and arranging papers, boring stuff. The boy finds himself longing for the companionship of their teacher. 

The very insignificant details like their teacher being patient with them and having small chit-talks that were off topic and friendly after school-hours were very dead to Bill. The child didn’t know how to react from the recent romp. They didn’t notice that their mother was there to pick them up. Just the thought of their teacher, Mr. Pines lingering in their mind.


	3. Horny Siren

The season was Fall. 

A once enjoyable season for the siren, for they poked fun of their cervitaur lover of their yearly rut they had to overcome. Rut seemed to affect them as well, they supposed. Bill whimpered, their hips rolling to their palm as the hand would rub a softer patch of scales apart from the typical rough hide along their tail. The friction isn't enough, it's weak but enough to harden the siren, their arousal peeking from the slit of their anatomy. Bill bites onto a free hand that lingered to their lips, hindering the meek cries of pleasure that escape their lips as they'd pump themselves. 

" H-Haah..." Their eyes pinch shut as they imagine their lover's hands instead of their owns performing the lewd acts. They moan breathily, hand quickening in pace. " A-Ahh... P-Pine-tree... " They whimper into their palm, head lolling to the side. They're lost in the state of pleasure, they're so horny it hurts. :'^)

The hand is removed from their prick, only to rest just beneath the sex organ, they'd rub the patch of scales below there with a thumb gingerly before dipping an index finger into the new break of their anatomy, they'd jump slightly from the foreign feeling. The finger rubs within the crater, another finger joining adjacent as they'd rub and thrust at a slow pace. Bill is drooling, body flared and heated as they'd continue to fuck themselves with their fingers. Another finger would join in, the siren wishing for something thicker. 

The thought of their lover coming in on the act arouses them, they'd moan, letting saliva stray from their mouth to the murky pool of water beneath the rock they splayed across. " Hnngh... " The thought of their lover fucking them into the dirt, withering to just a screaming mess of moans and pleas- 

" A-Ah ! Dipper ! " 

Bill whines out the latter's name as they'd come all over their fingers, the same sticky residue squirting from their prick. The siren's eyes would be dilated as they'd catch their breath, fingers still pumping weakly within them as they'd ride off their high. " Mmmh... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my fucking tumblr deleted. /Celthederp./ 
> 
> Faggots.

**Author's Note:**

> I sinned


End file.
